Harbian Mafia
}} |- | colspan="2" | |- valign="top" | |- | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#A91101" style="border-bottom:0px dark gray; font-size:12px; color:#FA8072;" | General Information |- |Founded |c. 1920s |- |Founding location |Origins in western Eulumia; founded in Raleigh, Royal Royce, and Vn. Loyter |- |Territory |From the 1920s until the 1980s: most of Harbitros' largest cities; from 1990s to now: only major presence in Raleigh, Vn. Loyter, Las Esperanza, Vice Ridge, Royal Royce, Palm Shores, Providence, New Auclaire; turfs and sects in other countries now, as it now has a major foreign influence |- |Criminal activities |racketeering, smuggling, stock fraud, bank fraud, credit fraud, counterfeiting, robbery, bribery, assault, money laundering, embezzlement, contract killing, battery, torture, political corruption, judicial corruption, law enforcement corruption, loan sharking, human trafficking, murder, arson, grand larceny, intimidation, illegal gambling |- |Allies |Modern Eulumian Mafia, East Baecca Mafia, Azian Mafia, Al Mano Union, Aurengel Sievers' League, Five-Ninths Running Guild, various others |- valign="top" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#A91101" style="border-bottom:0px solid gray; font-size:12px; color:#FA8072;" | Manpower |- |Membership |est. between 17,500 to 137,400 |} The Harbian Mafia, also known as simply the Mafia and the''' Mob', and by its formal name '''Casa di Avarizia' (CDA), is the world's largest and most powerful mafia. It was founded in the 1920s due to mass emigration from Eulumia when it embraced communism -- many of the emigrants who fled Isteroxe came to Harbitros, Domi Concordia, Machinam, San Locura, and many other non-Isteroxean countries. However, some individuals were forced to leave behind their own wealth and fortunes. When Eulumian emigrants arrived in Harbitros during the Great Depression, they realized they would suffer economically, and thus turned to organized crime as their answer to regaining all they lost. Small Larsusian gangs formed in the cities of Raleigh, Royal Royce, and Vn. Loyter -- and eventually developed into various chapters of the Harbian Mafia. Through the 1920s into the 1940s, the Mafia spread rapidly across Avarice. By 1950, almost every major Harbian city had some sort of mobster presence. In the 1940s, the First Mafia War occurred between several of the largest and most powerful Mafia families within the eastern demesnes over who would reign. After a series of conflicts created mass chaos through cities such as Raleigh -- and the dons of several of these families were killed -- the families found peace in founding the Consiglio di Bravata, more commonly known as the Board of Bravado or Don Council. The Consiglio di Bravata, since its founding, has remained as the loosely organized governing body of Avarice's mafias, and several major disputes and conflicts amongst different families and other gangs have been settled by its intervention. However, in the late 1930s when Harbitros finally healed from its economic depression, the Corporatocracy and the newly formed Harbian Eclipse Agency waged war against the organized criminals. Several decades of this constant fighting between the Mafia and the Corporatocracy caused the former to dwindle in numbers and power. By the 2010s, it had become a shadow of its former self -- and thus it turned its gaze toward other countries and crime syndicates. Since the 2020s, the Harbian Mafia has become engaged in criminal activities abroad, as it does not garner the attention of the Harbian Eclipse Agency or Harbitros' private law enforcement organiztions as domestic crime once did. Since this switch in venue, the Mafia has flourished in the Zocuric Ocean. Category:Organizations Category:Avarice Category:Crime Syndicates Category:Harbian Mafia